Zugzwang
by Greyrabbit14
Summary: Miriam Toller considered herself a realist. Nothing 'magical' ever happens without logic. But when she finds herself in what was supposed to be a funny anime show, she learns what really happened with the countries personifications behind the humor and parody of World War II. Japan x OC
1. Chapter 1

Zugzwang

 **Summary: Miriam Toller considered herself a realist. Nothing 'magical' ever happens without logic. When she finds herself in what was supposed to be a funny anime show, she sees what really happened with the countries personifications behind the humor and parody of World War II. JapanxOC**

 **Prologue**

I always compared war to chess. A game I played ever since I was a little girl. Many sacrifices are made for the sake of winning. Every war I've learned about, I compared it to chess. From the crusades to the second World War. One method I am familiar with is zugzwang. A position in which one player can move only with loss or severe disadvantage. From German words, 'zug' which means pull or tug, and 'zwang' which means force or compulsion. I've marked a zugzwang in many historical events. When General Custer's army practically threw themselves at Sitting Bull and the Native Americans or when the Germans invaded the Soviet Union.

Without the queen, the king is defenseless. I would think of when the Americans 'surrendered' during the Revolutionary War or Napoleon's army invading Russia, which lead to the Earth Scorch policy, and the French army starved. The British and the French let their guards down, thinking they were invincible.

There are also draws. The British and Irish called a truce to split the land after Michael Collins started an undercover war or when Spain and the Netherlands made a compromise for supplies during the Dutch Revolt.

Then of course, there's Checkmate, the finishing move. When the Union soldiers destroyed the towns in the South during the American Civil War, the Americans dropped the atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and Hitler's suicide.

It's ironic how war is so eerily similar to chess. But there is no real bloodshed during chess. After all, it's only a game. Not only war but history itself seemed tied to a simple game.


	2. Chapter 1: Before it Happened

**Zugzwang:**

 **Chapter 1**

I kept my gaze on my laptop's screen, trying to ignore the squealing coming from downstairs. My sister was always so loud mouthed and I can't remember the last time she put down her phone. Honestly, if she was going to talk on her phone why couldn't she just speak in a normal tone of voice?

I took a sip of my green tea, savoring the natural taste. I stifled a laugh as I watch Hetalia: Axis Powers on my laptop. I always had a serious personality and I hated most comedies but this seemed to be the only funny show I liked. Probably because it was based on history and the show seemed to make fun of past events without being too ridiculous and it actually made sense. Sometimes.

One of my friends was in the school Anime Club and she gave me the whole English dubbed series. History was one of my favorite subjects and I rarely have time to relax. I was a perfectionist and when I had no homework, I would be doing personal research, reading, writing, or taking care of the house.

I read fanfiction if I have nothing better to do. As long as it doesn't include yaoi or slash, whatever word they use for homosexual relationships. I'm not really against homosexuality but I don't support it either. My family is Roman Catholic and we prefer to stay out of...complicated situations like that unless it really can't be avoided. We like to say that we are neutral about it. My mother taught me to be kind no matter what, even when I highly disagree with someone. I always went by that rule but I'm not too sure about my sister. She was always gossiping with her friends and I always ignore it. I wouldn't be surprised if they made fun of certain people and one time I heard them accusing someone in one of her friend's classes of being a lesbian and I immediately blocked them out.

My cat, Simon, yawned and curled up next to me, burying his face in my side. I ran my fingers through his soft fun, adoring the sound of his content purring. I absolutely love Simon. He had been a birthday gift from my parents when I was in eighth grade. He's a beautiful Ragdoll and he was a year old when I adopted him. My parents took me to an animal shelter when I turned thirteen. I wanted a cat because they were much quieter and more independent than dogs. Simon stood out from the other cats because of his silvery blue coat and cobalt colored eyes. I had marveled what a gorgeous kitten he was. When my father put him in my arms, I immediately melted. I wouldn't let go of him until he had to be put in his kennel.

My mother never really liked cats before but she warmed up to Simon. I can't blame her. Simon was so affectionate. The only person he didn't like much was Jessie, my younger sister. Everytime she barged into my room Simon would hide under my bed. Not that I blame him, Jessie never failed to get on my nerves either.

"Miriam!"

Simon immediately jolted awake and I inwardly groaned. Of course my sister had to bother me when I finally managed to relax after finishing my chores. And hers.

I paused my show and got up. Simon also got up and followed me to the door. I giggled when he pawed at the door and rushed out when I opened it. When I got downstairs, Jessie was sitting at the table with a soft drink in one hand and her beloved cell phone in the other. I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"What is it now, Jessie?" I asked, my tone icy. It was like a switch and my mood affected my voice. My sister didn't even look up from her phone.

"Mom and Dad are going to be late so make your own dinner." She said.

"Fine." I muttered. I opened the pantry and selected a can of vegetable soup. Sometimes I wonder why I even bother doing her chores for her. She changes friends like she changes clothes and her friends are twice as bad. I get a headache just thinking about all those times she invited her friends over. I have a few very good friends but I rarely invite anyone over. I prefer to be alone most of the time. We don't talk daily but we speak everytime we meet up and they appreciate my patience and help.

It took a little more than five minutes to heat my dinner. I got a bottle of water and went back upstairs. I sat crisscrossed on my bed and played where I left off as I ate. Simon lay asleep next to me once again. I smirked in both amusement and annoyance as I watched the eighteenth episode when the Allies fought the Axis.

Seriously, Germany has a gun. Why wait to shoot? Just one shot and he might take China down. It's not like it will kill him. Japan has obviously existed for centuries so he surely perfected martial arts. He should have lasted longer and actually put up a decent fight against China. Italy, well, I doubt anything can be done about him. He may have defeated Turkey once but I believe something must have happened to make him the way he was. I wondered how Italy reacted to the Ardeatine and Acqui Division massacres.

It was near midnight when I finished the final episode of The Beautiful World when I started to feel fatigue. This was strange because I had severe insomnia. I could never close my eyes without a sleeping pill. Not even on a Friday night like this. My eyelids seemed to get heavier and I felt myself drifting off. I decided to close my eyes for only a few minutes.

The last thing I saw was my alarm clock turn from 11:59 to 12:00 before my vision went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Ill Yet Not

**Zugzwang:**

 **Chapter 2**

Ludwig Beilschmidt, also known as the personification of Germany, was in a foul mood. Not only did he have more than enough paperwork to do but Italy once again unexpectedly showed up and begged him to spend the day with the pasta loving fool. Germany had to literally throw the Italian out of his office and lock the door to prevent him from getting in. The cold rain seemed to reflect his current emotions.

He had started with a good mood today. With his new boss, Germany felt free again. Now that Adolf Hitler was chancellor, his people were barely affected by the depression. Germany stopped trying to pay for damages from the Great War and started regaining the power that was taken from him by the Allied Forces. His scowl deepened, remembering that dreaded meeting at the end of the war.

Not only did he have to pay an impossible amount of money to Britain and France but his country had to take all the blame for the Great War. He could feel the pain and humiliation of his people. Germany's citizens were losing everything that was most precious to them and could barely feed their families and in even more unfortunate cases, themselves. Ludwig was no exception.

Ludwig sighed as he reached for his keys to his house. He suddenly caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. He turned and nearly dropped his keys. There lying in an alleyway was a girl.

She appeared to be in her late teens. Her blonde hair was splayed over the ground. Her skin was as white as hospital sheets and her breathing was raspy.

Ludwig crouched beside the girl and gently shook her. When he touched her, he could feel German blood within her but she wasn't one of his citizens.

"Hallo? Fraulein?" He called. "Aufwachen!"

The girl stirred. Her eyes fluttered open. Ludwig's relief was short lived when the girl broke into a coughing fit. He held her in a sitting position until her coughing subsided. She was awake but dazed. Her eyes were glassy and she started to slip back into unconsciousness. Ludwig slid his arm under her legs and lifted the girl up. He kicked his door open and carried the girl to the guest room.

When he laid the girl onto the bed he quickly got a wet rag and placed it on her head, no doubt she had a fever. Ludwig had seen many people on the street after the war but none of them had been a girl this young. Many teenage girls were either with their families if not married.

 _What was she doing out in weather like this?_ He thought to himself. Hopefully he will get answers when she wakes up.

… **...Zugzwang...**

When I opened my eyes, I instantly felt a sharp pain in my head. I tried to sit up but I found that I was wrapped in blankets. That were not my own.

Ignoring the pain in my head, I took in my surroundings. This was not my room. I tried to recall what happened. The last thing I remembered was hearing someone, a man, speaking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I started coughing and someone was holding me gently but firmly. My throat felt raw and my chest hurt. My breath hitched in my throat when I heard a door open.

"Ah gut. You are avake." A German accent greeted me and I turned to look at my visitor. Had I not been too sick, my eyes probably would have been as wide as saucers. Standing a few feet away from me, was Germany.

 _I must be sick._ I thought. _I'm hallucinating._

Germany knelt beside me and removed a rag from my forehead ( _How did I not notice that?_ ) and replaced it with his hand.

"Your fever has gone down." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"...Fine." I replied, hesitantly. I blinked, expecting my vision to change but I still saw what was supposed to be a fictional character in front of me. "May I have some water?"

"Ja." He gave me a sympathetic smile and left for a few moments to get what I requested. While he was gone, my head was swirling with frantic thoughts. I pinched myself. Was I awake? Am I dreaming this? I wasn't some obsessed fangirl so why was I seeing _Germany_ from _Hetalia._ One word echoed through my mind the most. How? I valued facts over fiction. I have an answer for everything but for once I had no answer.

"Here you are, Fraulein."

I snapped out of my thoughts and gratefully accepted the glass of water from Germany. God, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. The water felt so refreshing down my burning throat.

"Danke sehr." _Thank you._ I handed the glass back to him. Then asked what had been on my mind since I woke up. "Wo bin ich?" _Where am I?_

My maternal grandmother, whom I was named after, was German and had taught me to speak her native language as soon as I could talk. I could speak fluent German ever since I was nine.

He seemed a little surprised I spoke German. "Sie sind in meinem Haus." _You are in my house._

I think I knew that. "Bin ich...in Berlin?" _Am I...in Berlin?_

Germany looked even more surprised. "Ja."

I felt knots start to form in my stomach. "Es tut mir leid, wenn dies dumm klingt, aber was ist das heutige Datum?" _I'm sorry if this sounds silly but what is today's date?_

"Der erste November, neunzehn sechsunddreißig." _It's November 1_ _st_ _, 1936._

Being excited was not always a good thing. My current excitement was making me feel like my heart was trying to pound its way out of my chest. I immediately feigned realization and forced a smile. "Ah! Stimmt! Danke Deutschland." _Oh, right! Thank you, Germany._

When the last word slipped past my lips I froze before slapping my hand against my mouth. I couldn't even look at Germany. I could feel him tense next to me. _Miriam, you stupid, stupid girl!_ Why did I say that? It's obvious that he doesn't know who I am but how does it make sense that you know who and _**what**_ he is.

I expected Germany to shout, demand how I knew who he was. But he didn't. He just sat there, neither moving an inch or making a sound. This continued for a long agonizing moment before he finally spoke.

"You know."

Back to English. I tried to come up with an explanation. "Yes...I could tell."

When he didn't reply I continued. "I encountered someone who claimed to be , quote 'Zhe Great Prussia'. I was looking for a job a while ago and I met a fair haired man who had a little too much to drink at the beer hall. We then started talking. He mentioned you in our conversation. At first, I didn't believe him but then he showed me these photos that were dated over fifty years ago. I saw you in a few of them. He told me that you were his brother, Germany."

Germany cursed in German and buried his face in his hands. I silently let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding. He seemed to buy my story and I mentally thanked every god I could think of. If I wasn't so anxious I would have laughed at Germany as he called his brother all sorts of German names for idiot.

"Verdammt, Gilbert." He growled. Germany took a harsh breath and turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to put up vith my dummkopf bruder but...did he tell anyone else about...erm..."

"No. I was the only one next to him. I don't think anyone else heard our conversation." I answered his unasked question. "I promise, I've never told anyone."

A look of relief washed over Germany's face. "Vhat is your name, Fraulein?"

I didn't see the need for hesitation this time. My name could pass off as German. "Miriam. Miriam Toller."

My surname was really English and it meant 'tax gatherer'. I had ancestry on my father's side that dated back to American colonization. I even had ancestors who were soldiers during the American revolution. However, Toller was also a North German surname that meant either 'foolish one' or 'handsome one'.

He gave a curt nod. "I am Ludwig."

Germany, or Ludwig, continued to question me. First, he asked me what country I was from. I asked him how he knew I wasn't German.

"As zhe personification of a country, I can tell if you are one of my citizens but I could sense that you had German blood on your mother's side."

I gave a short laugh. I then noticed that my voice sounded different. I may have been sick but I sounded like I had a different accent. I tried to keep it that way. "You're right. Is that why you spoke English? Because it's the most commonly practiced language?"

Ludwig nodded.

"My maternal grandmother was German but I was born in Switzerland."

The last part was a lie. But I doubt being American would benefit me in the near future. If I remained here long enough, that is.

I told Ludwig that my whole family was dead. My father died in the Great War over a month after I was born. I lived with my mother until she died from breast cancer eleven months ago. I then moved here, to Berlin, in search of a job. I encountered Prussia at a beer hall a while ago and learned of his 'status' and Germany's too.

I then started asking about the personifications of other nations. I faked surprise at the fact that every country had a personification. We eventually started speaking in German again, pretending that it was my native language.

""Das ist unglaublich!" _That's incredible._ I said, with convincing astonishment. I then smiled sadly. "Es ist eine Schande, dass ich bald verlassen müssen. Ich bin dankbar für die Gastfreundschaft, Ludwig. Aber ich brauche noch einen Job und ein Zuhause für mich zu finden." _It's a shame that I will have to leave soon. I'm grateful for your hospitality, Ludwig. But I still need to find a job and a home for myself._

Ludwig frowned and reached for my hand. His grip was strong and yet so gentle. If support felt like anything, that would be the best way to describe it.

"Sie müssen keine Sorgen zu machen, Miriam." He said. At my baffled look he continued. "Sie können so lange bei mir bleiben, wie Sie benötigen. Ich verspreche, ich werde dir helfen."

 _You don't have to worry about that, Miriam. You can stay with me as long as you need to. I promise, I will help you._

I didn't need to feign gratitude. I gave his hand a weak squeeze and smiled sincerely.

"Danke, Ludwig. Ich danke dir sehr." _Thank you, Ludwig. Thank you very much._

 **AN: I apologize if my German is wrong. Every story I've read that included a girl being transferred into the world of Hetalia was a fangirl and they didn't seem too realistic. I'm trying to make Miriam a more rational character. Seriously, I doubt anyone would believe her if she said that she was from another universe and she knows that. That's why I chose to make her lie. That's what I would've done. As for her change in accent, all will be explained later in the story. Sorry if the characters act a little OOC in the future. I'll also give you a little description of Miriam.**

 **Miriam Toller has dirty blonde hair that is naturally curly. Girls often envied her for her natural beauty. Her eyes are a mix of blue and green. They often change color. It usually depends on what she wears or the light of her surroundings. Her skin is very fair and porcelain-like.**

 **These are the positive traits of her personality: Analytical, Observant, Reliable, Meticulous, Intelligent, Practical, Modest, Calm Intensity, Perfectionist**

 **These are the negative traits of her personality: Critical, Skeptical, Cold when angry, Restless, Anxious**

 **Btw, let me know how you like the story. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fuhrer

**Zugzwang:**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been a few weeks since Ludwig took me in. A few weeks since I found myself in Germany in the year 1936 two months away from 1937. Ludwig had treated me most generously. He bought clothes for me when I told him my possessions were stolen. When I joined him for mealtimes he would ask a lot of questions about me. He learned mostly true things about me. I played the piano, sometimes sing, and I enjoyed writing. The night after I expressed my talents for writing and music, he gave me a leather diary where I could write whatever I'd like. He asked me what I could do for a job. Back home I wanted to become a critic, a writer or editor of some sort. I was made Ludwig's personal assistant. I often helped him with his paperwork and attended meetings with him. When I started working for the first time, I had to meet his current boss. Adolf Hitler.

I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. Those eyes...so cold and dark. A chill runs down my spine just thinking about it. Especially knowing about what he was and what he had done. I try to push that day out of my mind. I clutched my left hand whenever I think about that day. The feeling of the Fuhrer still hasn't left it.

… _ **...xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx...**_

 _I stared at myself in the mirror in dread. My new clothes and makeup looked magnificent but that didn't increase what little confidence I had at the moment. I was grateful that my previous clothes weren't modern enough to raise suspicion. They contained a white blouse, long black skirt, and long stockings. After I told Ludwig my possessions were stolen, I explained how the thugs wanted to further humiliate me by taking my shoes._

 _I wore a black business suit that reminded me of military women in World War II, I put my hair into a chignon, and slipped on shiny black low heeled stilettos._

 _I took a long breath before grabbing my new purse and walked downstairs where Ludwig was waiting. His reassuring smile only slightly calmed my nerves._

 _"Du bist_ _wunderschön, Miriam." He said, holding the door open for me. I thanked him and he lead me to a shiny black vehicle. He opened the passenger door for me before going into the driver's seat. The ride was about thirty minutes but to me it seemed like hours before we arrived._

 _The Reichstag's majestic appearance made me feel like a lamb walking into a wolf's den. A group of men wearing familiar black military uniforms stood outside the building, smoking cigarettes and conversing. These men were the perfect combination of danger and beauty. They were young, about in their early twenties or late teens and they had a very prideful appearance. Their dark and wrinkle-free uniforms gave them an alluring appearance. Undeniably handsome._

 _It was the red bands with swastikas on them that proved their allegiance and made them unapproachable. To me, at least. I had no doubt that any German woman would fling themselves at these young men without a second thought. Their blue eyes reminded me of ice and made my spine tingle._

 _As Ludwig and I approached, the men immediately stepped into place and gave the Nazi salute, shouting "Heil Hitler!" Ludwig returned the salute and I wasn't sure if I should do it or not. I couldn't help but look at the men on my left side as we walked past them. One of them caught my gaze and I quickly returned my face forward but I could still feel his stare on the back of my head until I was out of his sight. Those had been the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They weren't as icy as the other two officers but that young man's eyes were the color of the sky on a sunny day. A more lively color than the other men's irises. He seemed to be closer to my age, eighteen or nineteen perhaps. His face was clean shaven, thankfully because I absolutely hate facial hair, and beneath the hat, I could see beautifully gelled blonde hair, the same color as Ludwig's._

 _If I could compare those Nazis to anything, it would be aconite. A beautiful flower that contains a deadly poison. Coincidently, I read that this plant symbolized misanthropy. What irony._

 _"Ve are here." I nearly stumbled into Ludwig when he stopped in front of a door. I tried to control my breathing and I wondered if the heart could be heard from outside the body because I could swear that my heart was about to burst. Ludwig knocked on the door and I straightened up when an 'Hereinkommen' come from the room._

 _The room was many shades of red. From scarlet to crimson, decorated with brown and there was a golden eagle above the desk. In the red chair, was the Fuhrer._

 _I've only seen Adolf Hitler in black and white pictures but I prefer them much more than seeing him in color, let alone in person. He looked up at us, briefly looking at me before turning to Germany, then back at me. I remained still as a stone as he rose from his seat._

 _"Fuhrer, das ist meine neue assistentin, Fraulein Miriam Toller." Germany said. "Sie ist aus der Schweiz, aber sie hat sich bereit erklärt, Ihre Sache zu unterstützen."_

 _Hitler gazed at me and smiled like any gentleman would when meeting a beautiful woman._

 _"Ah, Sie sind Fraulein Toller." He finally spoke. "Herr Deutschland hat mir viel über Sie erzählt. Wenn das, was er sagt, wahr ist, erwarte ich große Arbeit von Ihnen."_

 _"Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Fuhrer." I replied, in a professional manner. "Ich bin geehrt, Deutschland zu dienen, wie du es für richtig hältst. Was Sie tun, ist wirklich bewundernswert."_

 _"Fasziniert." Hitler chuckled, extending his hand. I expected a handshake but instead he raised my hand to his lips. A jolt of electricity seemed to go into my hand and expanded throughout my body but I dared not to make a sudden move._

 _Germany and Hitler made a brief discussion but I didn't hear a word they were saying. Anxiety swelled up in my abdomen as I waited for it all to be over, not wanting to be here any longer._

 _When we got back to Ludwig's house relief swept over me like a wave and I fought the urge to sigh as we got out of the vehicle. I still felt a painful tingling in my hand whenever I thought about that day, no matter how many times I scrubbed my hands._

 _When I fell asleep that night, I had nightmares of skeletal figures in striped uniforms crying out and reaching for me with fragile and desperate bony fingers._

 _I didn't sleep for the rest of the night after I woke up._

 _ **..…...xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx...**_

I have not needed to meet with the Fuhrer since that day and I was grateful. I'm not sure if I would be able to hide my fear the next time I have to see him.

I was currently writing in my new diary about today's events. Ludwig had treated me to lunch at the oldest restaurant in Berlin, Zur Letzten Instanz. It was built in 1621 as a tavern and it's name means 'In the last instance'. Ludwig said it had the best cuisine in Berlin. He was right.

The waiter brought us bread with a side of lard as a starter. I've never had lard before and it tasted slightly similar to butter.

For a drink I ordered apfelwein and Ludwig, unsurprisingly, ordered a beer. I normally have alcohol once a year on Christmas when my maternal grandmother served homemade apfelwein, never having more than one cup. She learned to make it at a young age when she lived in Germany.

Before she moved to America and married, her name was Miriam Roth. Her parents, my great grandparents were Berthold and Aloisia Roth. Her father owned a furniture company in Heidelberg and they were very wealthy. Her mother was an artist and a musician. Aloisia Roth could paint the most vivid and beautiful sceneries. Gazing at them could make one feel as though they are looking out a window into another universe. Her piano skills were passed down to her daughter, who passed it to my mother, and then to me. They were a family of the arts and I was proud to have their blood in my veins.

When the food arrived, Ludwig and I enjoyed a hearty meal of sauerbraten, a German pot roast prepared with usually beef as the main meat and potato dumplings. Many considered German cuisine to be nearly as bland as British food but they've clearly never even bothered to try it. Sauerbraten was officially my favorite German meal.

As soon as I put my pen down, I heard a knock on my door.

"Hereinkommen." I called. Ludwig entered and smiled at me.

"Hallo Miriam, darf ich mit dir sprechen?" He asked. I immediately nodded.

"Ja, sicher." _Yes, of course._ I gestured for him to sit down before asking. "Was ist es?"

"Es wird ein Treffen mit anderen Nationen in ein paar Tagen. Ich dachte, du solltest mit mir kommen." _There will be a meeting with other nations in a few days. I was thinking that you should come with me._

I scoffed. How silly of him to ask. "Natürlich werde ich kommen, Ludwig. Ich bin Ihr Assistent, es ist mein Job, mit Ihnen jederzeit zu arbeiten." _Of course I'll come, Ludwig. I am your assistant, it is my job to work with you at any time._

"Sehr gut." Ludwig continued. "Wir reisen nach Japan für dieses Treffen. Italien wird uns am Flughafen treffen." _We will travel to Japan for this meeting. Italy will meet us at the airport._

I laughed at that. Italy is meeting us. I doubt he can even sit still for five minutes. "Angenommen, er ist nicht spät oder geht verloren." _Supposing he is not late or gets lost._

"Ah, bitte verschone mir die Kopfschmerzen, Miriam." Ludwig muttered, his mood changing but with a slight smirk. _Please, spare me the headaches, Miriam._

I giggled at that. "Es tut mir leid."

Ludwig sighed and stood up. "Gute nacht, Miriam."

"Gute nacht. Schlaf gut." I replied. _Good night. Sleep well._

After Ludwig left, I immediately collapsed onto the bed. I will be meeting the rest of the Axis Powers very soon and visiting Japan. I had dreams of traveling back home, in my time, but not during a period where the deadliest conflict of human history is taking place. Not only that but I'm working with what will soon be my homeland's enemy once again. And I will meet it's worst enemy in a few days. The land of the rising sun. Along with the personification of fascism's birthplace, which inspired Nazism in Germany.

I was grateful that Ludwig could only sense ancestry to his country and not my ancestors religions. I am Roman Catholic but my grandmother, Miriam, was Jewish.

 **AN: First off, thank you alexc1209 and The Man Who Speaks In Hands for your reviews. And here are the translations of the meeting with the Fuhrer.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Du bist wunderschön, Miriam: You are beautiful, Miriam.**

 **Hereinkommen: Come in.**

 **Fuhrer, das ist meine neue assistentin, Fräulein Miriam Toller: Fuhrer, this is my new assistant, Miss Miriam Toller.**

 **Sie ist aus der Schweiz, aber sie hat sich bereit erklärt, Ihre Sache zu unterstützen: She is from Switzerland but she has agreed to support your cause.**

 **Ah, Sie sind Fraulein Toller: Ah, you are Miss Toller.**

 **Herr Deutschland hat mir viel über Sie erzählt. Wenn das, was er sagt, wahr ist, erwarte ich große Arbeit von Ihnen: Mr. Germany has told me a lot about you. If what he says is true, I expect great work from you.**

 **Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Fuhrer: I will not disappoint you, Fuhrer.**

 **Ich bin geehrt, Deutschland zu dienen, wie du es für richtig hältst. Was Sie tun, ist wirklich bewundernswert: I am honored to serve Germany as you think fit. What you do is truly admirable.**

 **Fasziniert: Charmed**

 **Hallo Miriam, darf ich mit dir sprechen: Hello Miriam, may I talk to you?**

 **Was ist es: What is it?**

 **Sehr gut: Very good**

 **Please continue to review! They mean a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Meeting in Japan

**Zugzwang:**

 **Chapter 4**

I finished putting my hair into a braided updo before applying makeup to my face. Today, Ludwig and I will meet Italy at the airport and then fly to Japan for the meeting. While I knew the Japanese were allies with the Germans and Italians they were extremely hostile to other countries in this time period, especially to other Asians and Americans. The fact that I'm American and meeting with a hostile nation makes me sick to my stomach. Once more, I thank God that I am fluent in German or, God help me, I might have been either shipped to a concentration camp or dead. While Germany is not yet at war with America it's possible that I might have been suspected of spying since I knew about the personifications.

After putting on lipstick, I smoothed my skirt then grabbed my new suitcase and purse. I wore a black suit with an iron cross pinned on the left side of my jacket and a silver eagle on the right side. A Nazi armband had came with the outfit but I burned it in the fireplace when Ludwig was out. If he points it out, I'll tell him that the outfit didn't come with an armband. I remembered how much my hands trembled when I held that vile piece of fabric. The 'people' that wore these symbols had humiliated and murdered my great grandparents along with my grandmother's friends. She had barely escaped to America. After being coerced by her parents to get out of Europe and leave them behind. I would _**never**_ wear a swasika. Not if I can help it.

When I got downstairs, Ludwig was wearing the green army uniform that was often seen in the Hetalia episodes. Even though his country had caused such damage, it didn't prevent the two of us from becoming very close and I will always be grateful to Ludwig for what he's done for me.

He told me I looked magnificent. I forced a proud smile and thanked him, telling Ludwig he also looked great. Even though I felt like a rat in a monster's clothes. It was sickening. Twice I had to force the bile back down my throat during the ride to the airport. I barely slept at all last night with various negative emotions swirling in the pit of my stomach. I've already had insomnia before being transferred into this universe but I usually fell asleep by 12:30 but ever since I've been in Germany, I passed out at ungodly hours. I've used makeup to hide the dark circles under my eyes and they had looked even darker this morning. Nearly a faint black because I kept blinking in and out of sleep last night. Coffee and nerves are what kept me sober during the day.

I started throwing up in the mornings after Ludwig told me we were going to Japan. I could barely eat without feeling nausea so I often told Ludwig that I would have breakfast at the desk he had put in my room and when Ludwig was a good distance away I would flush the food down the toilet. I've had constant stomach ailments for the past few days but I never told Ludwig. It was nothing serious and he already spent a lot of money getting things I needed I didn't want him to waste anymore on me.

When we arrived, a bright colored blur shouting "Germany!"zoomed over to us and crashed into Ludwig. He barely flinched but he looked quite irritated. Italy tightly embraced Ludwig as said man tried to pry the Italian off of him.

"Guten tag, Italy." Germany grumbled. Italy's attention then turned to me.

"Ciao Bella!" He greeted with even higher enthusiasm. "Mi dispiace. I didn't see you there! Are you going to Japan too?"

He spoke so fast I almost couldn't keep up but I returned the smile and replied. "Si. Sto andando in Giappone anche." _Yes. I'm going to Japan too._

I meant to reply in English but I found myself speaking a language I never learned. Before I could react, I found myself in a tight embrace and I let out a noise of surprise.

"She speaks Italian too! This is wonderful and you have Italian ancestry on your mother's side!" Italy exclaimed in delight.

"Italy! Don't suffocate her like zhat!" Germany scolded, prying Italy off of me. "Es tut mir leid, Miriam. He can be little too..." He struggled to find the right word but I shook my head.

"It's fine, Ludwig." I cut in with the accent I've been using for the past weeks. "I don't really mind. I was just surprised is all."

As we made our way to Germany's private plane, Italy surprisingly proved to be nice company. Despite his happy go lucky personality he was also very sweet. Like a puppy. I told him about my maternal grandfather was where I got my Italian ancestry and the story I told Ludwig about me being Swiss and how he took me in when I had nothing. I was taken aback when Italy then started bawling and hugged me in a breath stealing embrace.

"Oh poor Bella! Why would someone want to be so mean to you!" He cried after I told him the fake story of how I was mugged before Germany took me in.

"Get off of her you imbecile!" Ludwig shouted, trying to pull Italy off of me for the second time that day but the Italian was stronger than he looked. It took ten minutes to loosen his grip. I wiped the stain on my shoulder with a handkerchief and pushed a stray lock of hair that had gotten loose behind my ear due to Italy's unexpected attack.

This was going to be a long trip.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXX...Zugzwang...XXXXXxxxxx**_

The flight had lasted for eleven hours and fifty three minutes. We left at 7:30 am and it was 7:23 pm when we landed. The arguments between Germany and Italy started off as amusing but after a while it started to get annoying. I tried to take a nap to catch up on the sleep I was losing at night but then Italy started complaining about how bad the food on the plane was. I eventually got a headache but I managed to finally get some sleep although occasionally I would hear Italy say something and Germany hushing him.

A few minutes before we landed, I took out my mirror to check my makeup and hair. As I was checking for loose strands of hair, both Germany and Italy tried to assure me I looked fine.

"Don't worry Bella, you look perfect!"

"Ja, you don't need to vorry so much."

I couldn't help it. I have a bad habit of checking how I look when I'm nervous. As we got off the plane, I went to get my suitcase but Germany held it for me. I liked how courteous men were during this time period. It was all about yourself during my time.

A Japanese man greeted us outside of the plane and escorted us to a cab. Italy started rambling on the way to where we would meet Japan and Germany either lectured him to behave or order him to shut up. _Oh dear God, please make it stop!_

When we arrived, I thanked every deity I could think of. I could barely feel my legs anymore.

"Miriam, vould you mind waiting out here while I talk vith Japan?" Germany asked before whispering. "And could you keep an eye on Italy? I vill try to hurry."

I nodded and he went inside. I stood on the steps and watched as Italy wandered over to a group of Japanese girls. So far this was the most similar thing I've seen to the anime show. Episode 4 of the first season.

"Do you speak of Itary?" I suddenly heard a Japanese voice approaching. I turned to see Germany with the personification of Japan. "Arright, I am in agreement. Arthough, I am curious."

Japan looked to where Italy was talking to the group of Japanese girls.

"He surery is not the obviousry suspicious character over there, is he?" He asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"I don't vant to believe it either but zhat's him." Germany answered. At that point, a Japanese guard approached Italy and the girls with a deep scowl plastered on his face. I immediately turned to Germany.

"Germany, you should go get him before he gets in anymore trouble." I ushered him in Italy's direction before turning to Japan. "Gomenasai, Nihon-San. Italy means no harm. He's just unaware of...some cultural differences."

His impassive expression didn't change. "That is quite alright. May I ask who you are, Miss?"

"Oh! My apologies. My name is Miriam Toller." I introduced myself with a bow. "I am Germany's assistant."

"Preased to meet you, Torrer-San." Japan said, bowing. I may have heard his speech many times on a screen but I couldn't help but find how difficult it was for him to pronounce the letter L quite funny. I fought against a grin at his speech. Germany then walked over while dragging Italy with him, muttering curses in German under his breath.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXX...Zugzwang...XXXXXxxxxx**_

Japan had invited us inside and we were all sitting under a kotatsu while he signed some papers Germany had given him. A black cat had curled up next to me and purred as I pet it. I felt a tug on my chest as I was reminded of Simon. I hadn't realized how homesick I was until this cat approached me.

Germany was next to me on the left, Japan to my right, and Italy was napping in front of me. I watched as Japan put a tangerine on his head and a white cat next to him meowed.

"I have signed the paperwork but he appears to be sreeping." Japan stated, gazing at the Italian.

"Ja, zhat is kind of his thing." Germany said, no looking up from his book. I scoffed. A few awkward moments passed before a new topic was brought up.

"Torrer-San, how did you come to know Germany-San." Japan asked. "This is the first time I am hearing of one of us having an assistant."

Germany responded before I could answer.

"My idiot of a brother told Miriam about us vhen he got drunk and I found her near my house, sick and unconscious."

"It's true." I added. "Had Ludwig not found me I probably would have died in that alleyway. A group of thugs snatched my possessions and then my shoes to further humiliate me. Ludwig has been taking care of me ever since and I decided to repay him by becoming his personal assistant."

"Interesting." Was all Japan said after a moment of silence.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXX...Zugzwang...XXXXXxxxxx**_

When Kiku Honda, or Japan, first laid eyes on Miriam Toller, he was surprised that a human girl would be attending the meeting as Germany's assistant. A nation would sometimes be accompanied by their boss but there wasn't one that ever brought a personal assistant.

Germany also seemed to be attached to the girl. The way he seemed so protective of her was like that of an older brother. Japan could see it whenever Germany yelled at Italy for touching the girl too much. Every nation tried not to get too close to humans in fear of the pain of grieving them after that person dies. Countries were immortal, humans were not.

The Toller girl also had a foreign accent that could pass off as any Western European but despite how real it sounded, Kiku felt as though there was something off about it. Like it wasn't her real voice. She seemed to be fluent in more than two languages when she spoke with either Germany or Italy. She spoke very convincing German and Italian and always made an effort to speak his native language with what little words she knew.

Kiku was pleased that a Western human was making an effort to learn about his language. He understood that it could be difficult for many but the girl always tried to speak properly.

To Japan, Miriam Toller was an enigma. Despite her charming personality and intelligence, the Japanese man couldn't help but feel as if the girl was hiding something. Kiku could always sense the mood of everything around him and Miriam's mood seemed unreal to him.

He could sense her anxiety whenever she pretended to straighten her clothes or check her appearance. Whenever she made eye contact Kiku could see that her eyes didn't match her facial expression. They had many emotions within them. Fear, sorrow, and...pity?

If Japan had to conclude anything, he would believe that Miriam Toller knew something that he, Germany, and Italy did not. But that wasn't all. Japan also thought that there was something else going on but he couldn't tell what it was.

Kiku would continue to observe her from now on.

Later that night, Japan showed his three guests to their rooms.

"This wirr be your room, Torrer-San." He said after leading Germany and Italy to their rooms.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Miriam thanked Japan with a bow before asking. "Nihon-San, do you have trouble pronouncing the letter L?"

Kiku felt his cheeks burn with an upcoming blush.

"Err, sometimes." He admitted, gazing down in embarrassment. "My sincerest aporogies."

"It's alright." Miriam reassured him. "If you would like I can help you make your speech a little better."

He gave a slight nod. "Arigatou Torr...I mean, Tor-Torle

He struggled to pronounce her name.

"Why don't you just call me Miriam?" She offered.

"Miriam." Kiku tested the name on his tongue. The sound of her first name reminded him of water flowing down a river. It could have been a trick of the light but for a moment the rouge on Miriam's cheeks seemed to darken. He immediately snapped out of his musings.

"I-if you wourd rike, M-Miri-San, the women's hot spring is down that way to the right if you wish to bathe." He stuttered. "Oyasuminasai. G-goodnight."

With that, he quickly walked towards his room.

 _ **xxxxxXXXXX...Zugzwang...XXXXXxxxxx**_

I watched as Japan retreated to his room in a hurry. Did I embarrass him too much? Perhaps it's too soon to use my first name? Then I realized that he called me Miri-San. Not Miriam-San. Is my name too long? I don't think so, I've read about Japanese names that were more complicated than mine. I shrugged it off as a language difference but decided to apologize about it tomorrow. A hot soak sounds amazing right now.

I went into my room to wash the makeup from my face and redid my hair before slipping on a robe. I was relieved to be the only woman in the building so the chances of me being disturbed were very slim. I grabbed a towel and headed to where Japan had directed me to go.

The hot spring had a tall wooden fence surrounding it and the steam felt nice against my face. I set my towel down and removed the robe before sinking into the water. I sighed into the warmth and leaned against the wall. This was beyond amazing. It was heavenly.

I suddenly heard voices over the fence towards the men's hot spring. I recognized the Italian accent as Italy and then I heard Japan's voice respond. But I didn't care about what they were saying. I didn't want anything to take my mind off of the bliss I was in at the moment.

… _ **...In the men's hot spring...**_

"Ciao Japan!" Italy greeted, slinking into the water. "What do you think of Miriam? Isn't she pretty?"

Japan was taken aback by the last question and he felt his cheeks burn. "M-Miriam-San? Hai...I suppose she is..."

"What am I saying? Of course she is!" Italy babbled on. "After all, she has Italian ancestry and she has German ancestry too so she's also very smart!"

 _German ancestry too?_ Japan wondered. "Itary-Kun, is Miriam-San not German?"

"No she isn't." Italy replied. "I thought she was too but on the way here she told me that she was born in Switzerland and moved to Germany after the poor Bella lost her mother. Oh, poor Bella! Why is the world so cruel?!"

As Italy cried and continued to rant, Japan processed the information he was given. _Miriam-San is Swiss? But I thought that they were neutral. Why would Miriam-San go to Germany when she is likely to be safer in her home country? A place less likely to be involved in a war._

 **AN: Thank you, those who have been reading this story so far. I've decided to post chapters on weekends so I can have extra time since I have school. Reviews give me inspiration to keep writing so keep it up and I will do the same! Also, if one of you guess what the cause of Miriam's symptoms are, I'll reward you with an early update!**

 _ **Translations:**_

 **Guten tag: Good day**

 **Mi dispiace: I'm sorry**

 **Gomenasai: I'm sorry**

 **Nihon: Japan**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much**

 **Arigatou: Thank you**

 **Oyasuminasai: Goodnight (formal)**


	6. Chapter 5: Military Training

Military Training

After that soak in the hot springs, I managed to get a few hours of sleep that night although I did wake up at 4:30 in the morning. That was still the longest amount of sleep I've had since my arrival in 1936, in the world of Hetalia. For once, I didn't feel like a walking corpse decorated to look alive as I got dressed and did my makeup. I was feeling a little calmer too. I didn't jump when someone knocked on my door and told them to enter in English, uncertain if it was Ludwig, Italy, or Japan. It was Ludwig. He seemed surprised I was already awake and prepared for today.

"Ah Miriam, guten morgen." Ludwig said, awkwardly.

"Good morning, Ludwig." I returned the greeting with a smile. "How are you?"

"I am gut." He replied. "I only vanted to inform you zhat I vill be training Japan and Italy for if ve ever go to var. I vill be in zhe courtyard if you need me."

"That is fine Ludwig." I assured. "Would you mind if I watch?"

He didn't mind and I followed him to Italy's room, preparing myself for the yelling.

"ITALY! VAKE UP!" Ludwig shouted, banging on the door.

"WAAAAAH! Germany, not so loud!" I heard Italy's voice cry from the room.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR MORNING TRAINING!"

Alright, if I stay here any longer I will end up with another headache and that is not how I want to start the morning. Covering my ears, I walked down the hall, removing my hands when the shouting became muffled. I grunted when I bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should've-" I stopped when I realized it was Japan. "A-Ah! Gomenasai, Nihon-San. I didn't see you there."

Japan gave a slight shake of his head but keeping his expression impassive. "That is alright, Miriam-San."

I slightly turned my head in embarrassment, even more so when I could still hear Germany and Italy yelling.

"I'm sorry about the yelling." I apologized for their behavior. "Italy can be a bit...difficult in the morning."

"I see." Was his response. We both stood there for another discomforting moment and I was uncertain but I felt as though Japan's gaze was searching me for something. Like he was trying to figure something out, I could not look at him directly in the eye. I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. I was very relieved when Ludwig walked in while dragging Italy by the collar.

In the courtyard, I watched from the steps of the patio as Ludwig started the training.

"Countoff!" Germany bellowed.

"Uno!" Italy chirped.

"Nii." Japan said.

I could already feel the nostalgia coming in waves.

"Und drei!" Germany finished the count. "Now for zhe secret training."

"First off, vhat vould you two do if you came across Britain and you vere unarmed?" He demanded. "Vell? Spit it out, ja! Vhat vould you do?"

"Uhh, I know!" Italy raised his hand. "I'll make a white flag with a stick and a handkerchief and wave it around really fast. Then I'll cry out loudly and ask for help."

I giggled at that. _This is definitely the twelfth episode._

"Dummkopf!" Germany shouted. "If you do zhat you vill lose!"

He then turned to Japan. ( _He really should have started with him_ ) "Japan! Correct answer?!"

"Hai. You should impersonate William the First's wail." Japan answered. I noticed that his speech sounded better, not as much trouble pronouncing L. Did he practice last night?

After questioning and lectures, Germany made Italy and Japan do exercises for a full two hours. I found it fascinating how long they lasted. I knew exercises were long and hard in the military but seeing it with my own eyes was a different experience. I wasn't surprised about Germany and Italy's exercising but I've never seen Japan at work like he was now. He moved with such speed and, dare I say it, grace. From the way he moved I could see how much stronger he was than he appeared to be. Sweat shined like diamonds on his face, his black bangs stuck to his forehead, and his expression held such vivid determination and concentration.

When Germany told them to stop and line up, Japan bent over panting and glanced at Italy. Possibly saying how helpful training is with Italy responded positively despite the fact that he looked like he was dying five minutes ago. Instead of further questioning, Germany dismissed them with a salute. Japan looked confused but reluctantly returned the gesture.

I thought these episodes took place in 1940 but this actually makes more sense to start before the war, preparing before it happens. I doubt they would have time to train during the war.

As the three men went inside, I decided to retreat to my room to write in my diary about the training. It clearly wasn't as ridiculous as the show but more realistic. The show had different scenes for entertainment but now I was seeing what really happened in their world.

 **AN: Thank you, those who are still following this story. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but the next one will be longer. Reviews will be really appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 6: Immure

Immure

After training from 5:00 to 7:30, I wrote a description of the morning training in my diary, then I went back to the patio with a English-Japanese dictionary that I borrowed from Japan's library. I figured I could make good use of my time by learning more Japanese since I had no work to do at the moment. I was so entranced from reading I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Japan.

"Konnichiwa Nihon-San." I greeted. "Nanika goyōdesu ka?" _Do you need something?_

I was a little hesitant in my speech and I hoped I didn't sound ridiculous. Japan didn't seem offended nor did he correct me so I must have said it right.

"Īe, Miriam-San." He replied. "I only came to tell you I prepared breakfast if you wish to join us."

"Hai, I will join you momentarily." I told him. I then stopped. "Nihon-San?"

"Hai?" Japan turned back to face me.

"I wanted to apologize for last night." I spoke gently, feeling a little guilty about last night. "I did not mean to embarrass you."

He seemed genuinely surprised at my apology, as if he hadn't expected that at all. He seemed to be struggling with his words for a moment. _Oh god, did I do it again?_

 _"_ You do not need to apologize, Miriam-San." Japan finally responded before I could apologize again. "I needed to correct my mistake. I am grateful that you noticed the errors in my speech."

Before I could respond Italy dashed over and tightly embraced me. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I knew this was expected of him but I always felt very awkward about showing affection in public. To me, it shouldn't be on display around people you barely know.

"Ciao Bella!" Italy greeted as he wrapped his arms around me. I immediately stiffened but gave him a slight pat on the back, not meeting anyone's gaze. I was relieved when Ludwig quickly entered the room. He must have been chasing Italy due to his panting.

"ITALY! Get off of her!"

…... _ **Zugzwang**_...

Japan watched with inner bewilderment as Germany tried to pry the whining Italian off of Miriam. He was nearly outraged when Italy just ran up to the girl and hugged her. Right in front of him. Japan was uncertain about what to do but at the uncomfortable expression on Miriam's face he thought about doing something but Germany then rushed into the room before he could do anything.

The struggle went on for a few minutes but finally ended when Germany threatened to make Italy do another hour of training. Miriam looked relieved to be free of Italy's embrace and ran her fingers behind her ears as if checking for loose strands of hair.

As Japan escorted his guests to the dining room, he sent a brief glance in Miriam's direction that went unnoticed by Germany and Italy and the girl didn't meet his eyes as she walked, still embarrassed by Italy's display a few minutes ago. Japan felt like lecturing the Italian at that moment.

The breakfast Japan prepared consisted of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled shishamo, as well as various side dishes including tsukimono, nori, natto, and kobachi. He knew Western and Japanese breakfasts were very different and expected his guests to be a little surprised but Miriam seemed unaffected.

As they sat down Japan said a brief prayer of 'Idakimasu' before eating. He was surprised that Miriam did the same. She even knew how to properly use chopsticks and even helped Germany and Italy when they were struggling.

Japan still couldn't figure Miriam out. Out of all emotions, he could still sense her anxiety yet she seemed genuinely pleased with being in Germany's presence. She seemed tense all the time and was constantly checking her appearance. To anyone else she was most likely afraid of how she looked or was constantly pressured to look beautiful. However, Japan had his doubts and it was frustrating for this was the first human that he couldn't figure out.

As the group ate, Miriam seemed to eat slowly. As if she didn't have much of an appetite.

"Do you not like the food, Miriam-San?" Japan asked, watching as Miriam put down her rice bowl. Half of the food was gone but Miriam only finished a small bowl of rice. At his question, Miriam immediately shook her head.

"No Nihon-San, the food is fine." She replied, picking up her bowl of miso soup.

… _ **...Zugzwang...**_

After breakfast I went back to my room to read the English-Japanese Dictionary. So far, I had no work to do and I was grateful to get away from Japan's personification. Throughout the meal I felt his gaze on me. I felt like he was interrogating me with his eyes despite his impassive expression.

I was alone now but I still felt anxious wherever I went. As if I was trapped in a tight space with the walls threatening to close in on me.

The knowledge of what will happen in the future suffocates me because I worry about what might become of Ludwig and what might become of me.


	8. Chapter 7: A Day in Tokyo

A Day in Tokyo

Ludwig, Italy, and I will depart from Japan tomorrow morning. I couldn't help but feel relieved. There hasn't been a day that went by without fighting the urge to glance over my shoulder for an officer pointing a gun at me or a Japanese soldier leading a banzai charge.

My eating habits had caused some weight loss and I was constantly battling fatigue. The green tea Japan often served did little to calm my nerves. The closest thing I had to peace was when I wrote in my diary. I often wrote in a different language on each page, switching from German, English, Italian, and French. I had taken French while in High School but somehow I could speak and write in Italian. My grandfather had only taught me a few words and phrases but nothing more. The lack of sense in how I could understand a language I never learned baffles me. It was as if meeting Italy triggered something within me when I met him and somehow I could understand his native tongue.

Japan had approached Ludwig and I as we did paperwork that he had given us this morning while Italy was God knows where.

"Germany-San, some of my comrades would like to have a meeting with you and Italy-Kun before you leave tomorrow." He had said.

"Of course, Japan." Ludwig replied. "Vhen is the meeting?"

Japan stated that it would take place at the fifteenth hour. 3:00 pm. Thank you, Japan. I think I just felt my heart skip. In two hours I will be in a room full of Japanese men hellbent on expanding their empire. During this time period, women could only be housewives or concubines. How would they react to a western girl attending the meeting? I could imagine the outrage or disapproved looks on me when I entered with Ludwig, Italy and Japan.

… _ **...xxxxxXXXXXZugzwangXXXXXxxxxx...**_

The ride through Tokyo temporarily replaced my anxiety with amazement. I had only seen pictures of modern Tokyo but the scenery I am seeing now outranks those ugly modern buildings. The constructions were modern but with beautiful Japanese décor and the gardens! I saw many cherry trees but they wouldn't be in bloom until spring. I saw some wisteria trees, ornamental grasses, bamboo, chrysanthemums, peonies, a variety of flowers.

The wonder vanished when the driver parked in front of a tall building. Japan paid the driver and told us to follow him. We were led to an elevator and went to the seventh floor. I stayed behind Ludwig the entire time. Until we arrived at the room where the meeting was taking place. There were two men seated at a table. One appeared to be in his mid-thirties, wearing a blue suit. The other was younger and wearing beige.

"Konnichiwa Yamaguchi-San, Saito-San." Japan greeted, bowing. "These are Mr. Germany and Italy. This woman here is the assistant of Germany, Miss Miriam Toller."

The two men, Yamaguchi and Saito bowed respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet the personifications of our allied nations." The older man, Saito, smiled pleasantly before turning to me. "And Miss Toller, welcome to Japan."

"Thank you, sir." I said, forcing a polite smile.

"Please, have a seat." The man in beige, Yamaguchi, gestured to our chairs.

As we took our seats I grabbed the journal I used for meetings in Germany out of my purse and readied a pen to take notes. The meeting was mainly about how an alliance between Germany, Italy, and Japan would benefit their country and what it could do to prosper their empire. I simply played my part as an assistant throughout the meeting.

And Japan... _my GOD..._ why does he keep looking at me?! Ever since Ludwig and I had been here, I could feel his eyes on me all the time! Even when he was facing another direction. I couldn't wait for tomorrow so I could go home.

 _Home?_ I thought to myself. The sword of sorrow pierced me at the thought of a single word. How long have I been living away from my family now?

 _Almost a month._ I concluded. What were they doing? They must have been devastated to find me missing. I couldn't even imagine the look on my mother's face. The face I inherited. A heart shaped face, high forehead, and wavy hair. I had my father's nose, more thin than my mother's. I also had his hair and eye color.

Both my parents aged really well. Barely any wrinkles at all for hygiene was important in my family. My father, Silas Toller, always slicked back his hair before going to work and made sure he was clean shaven. He was a nutritionist at a healthcare establishment while my mother, Cecilia, was an astronomy teacher at Stonehill College.

How would they react to me working with the enemies of my grandfathers who are both World War II veterans? My paternal grandfather, Dale Toller, was in the army and participated in the invasion of Normandy on D-Day. He had battled against the Germans for the liberation of France. My maternal grandfather, Albert Laguardia, was a member of the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific Theatre. He had fought against the Japanese in Peleliu and Okinawa.

 _What irony._ I thought. _A direct descendent of American veterans is working with their soon to be enemy to stay alive._

What I thought of next made my stomach feel like a hollow pit. _What will I do when my country gets involved in the war?_


End file.
